Wonder
by sadokachan
Summary: SasuSaku [Implied] ;; Nothing truly compares to a mother's love - a one-shot of strength, bonds, and identity. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**title:** wonder  
**type:** one-shot  
**pairing: **SasuSaku  
**prompt:** a inspirational song my friend sent me  
**dedication:** anyone and everyone who's been through this

* * *

**Wonder**

**One-Shot**

* * *

Karin fidgeted with the hem of her Konoha Academy kilt as she stood outside the gates of the prestigious University of Konoha. Her teeth bit nervously into her bottom lip as she stared at the ground, ignoring the various wolf-whistles and leering eyes sent her way.

"Hey Doll-face."

A shadow suddenly appeared in front of her. The owner had a muscular built, blazing brown hair and deep chocolate eyes – but everything about him, his composure and aura, screamed _playboy_. Karin looked up and gulped.

"You busy right now? We can-"

"Back off, Idate. That's my girlfriend."

Karin beamed as her boyfriend appeared next to him, glaring at him with his mysterious purple eyes. The other male snorted and sauntered off to his laughing group of friends.

"Dude, you're _such_ an idiot."

"Shut it."

A male jumped and anchored Idate into a headlock and walked away.

"What are you doing here, Karin?"

Karin looked up into questioning purple eyes and a raised eyebrow. His wispy white hair flowed freely as the wind picked up, causing Karin to quickly pat down her kilt. Blushing, she spoke.

"It's our two years anniversary, Suigestu-kun. I thought surprising you after your class would-"

"You know I have night classes in an hour, right?"

"Yeah but…" She trailed off as she finally felt the awkward tension in the air between them.

Suigestu let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. He looked down at his girlfriend and tilted his head a bit, thinking about his next course of action. Karin shifted her weight from foot to foot as she felt her boyfriend contemplating. Two years was a huge accomplishment, considering Hozuki Suigestu was known as University of Konoha's biggest playboy. Although their relationship wasn't without bumps along the road, that life of Suigestu was past him.

"Don't you have any plans with your _high school friends_?" Karin gulped at the emphasis.

"I said I was going to spend the day with you. But if you're busy, I could-"

Suigestu raised a hand and Karin instantly shut her mouth as Suigestu suddenly grabbed a random guy walking past them. She twirled a strand of flaming red hair between her fingers. Karin was considered one of the most beautiful and popular girls of Konoha Academy, but when it came to Suigestu, she was like a pile of putty. Just his cold-hard stare and smirking face was enough to make any woman melt – and that included her.

"Juugo?" Suigestu let go of the man's arm, "I'm spending the evening with my girlfriend tonight," He gestured towards her. "Can you grab notes for me? A favor for a favor from last time?"

The man looked at Suigestu, then at Karin with a kind gaze. He smiled and nodded, waving as he walked away.

"Not one of many words?" Karin asked.

Suigestu ignored the question. "Let's get you back home first. I'm not taking you out with your school uniform on."

Karin smiled and nodded, grabbing Suigestu's arm and hugging it as they walked towards the subway together. As they traveled, Karin asked about Suigestu's adventures in third year university and Suigestu asked about Karin's final year in high school. When they arrived at her apartment, Karin was secretly glad her parents were not home. She quickly stripped off her uniform and put on a cute, ruffled pastel green blouse and black skinny jeans – both gifts from Suigestu. Karin knew Suigestu liked it when she wore green. The only thing Karin hated about the blouse was the amount of cleavage it showed; but Suigestu, and everyone else, knew Karin had one of the best – if not the best – body of Konoha Academy, and he enjoyed it when she flaunted it.

"Ready?" Karin asked, popping her head out of the room.

Suigestu smirked, and gave her an once-over. "I knew green was the right color."

Karin quickly felt uncomfortable under his gaze, but ignored it. She grabbed her coat and quickly covered herself as she slipped on a pair of flats.

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura blew a strand of pastel pink hair out of her face as she groaned and slammed her head into the open textbook in front of her. A male with spiked raven hair looked up from the book he was reading on his bed with a raised eyebrow at the sudden noise.

"What now?"

"I don't get this stupid integral, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whined, stomping her feet cutely on the floor. "Why are we learning university math when we're only in high school? It's not fair." Pouting, she slammed her head back into the book and let out an unidentifiable noise – somewhere between a dying cat and squeaky chair.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he dropped the book carelessly on the floor and swung his legs off his bed. He placed both hands on the sides of the desk, ensuring Sakura was between his arms. Leaning down, Sasuke whispered hotly into her ears, blowing lightly as he spoke in a deep husky voice.

"Which part don't you get?"

Sakura's neck and ears instantly turned pink as she jerked her head up. Sasuke, knowing her reaction, quickly moved back to avoid another broken nose, but smirked in satisfaction at her response.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't do that!" Sakura screeched, turning around to give Sasuke a full view of her blushing face. She could give Hinata a run for her money. "It's embarrassing!"

"Doing what?" He crossed his arms over his chest in satisfaction. One of Sasuke's favorite pastimes was to make her squirm. He leaned down towards her and blew into her ear again, speaking in a husky tone. "This?"

Sakura's face turned even redder as she got out of the chair and grabbed a pillow. Before Sasuke could even stop her, he got sucker-punched by the pillow repeatedly. Sasuke grunted as he fell on the bed and raised his arms to cover his head from the somehow painful and bruising whacks of his fluffy pillow. How the hell was she so strong? She's so tiny!

"You're such a jerk."

"Sa-"

Whack.

"I don't even know why I'm dating you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Saku-"

Whack.

"Can't you see I'm trying to educate my mind with the wonders of integrals and you come an-"

A throat clearing itself stopped the beatings as they both turned their heads towards the doorway. An amused Uchiha Itachi stood in the doorway, his arms crossed and tie loosely hung around his neck. He glanced at the two individuals on the bed, looking from Sasuke and then to Sakura, and then back to Sasuke – he chuckled at the comical sight. They both looked down at their position – both were panting heavily, and Sakura was straddling Sasuke, with a pillow over his head and feathers floating all around. Letting out a nervous squeak, Sakura scrambled off, pressing down on her kilt and blouse to reduce the wrinkles.

"What are you doing back so early?" Sasuke asked, clearing his throat and sitting on the edge of his bed coolly.

"I left early," Itachi said in an amused tone, still smirking about the argument he saw earlier, then tsk-ed. "Did you forget what I said? No sex until _after_ marriage-"

"Itachi!" Sakura screeched across the room.

Itachi let out a low chuckle as he observed Sakura's amusing reaction. He loved teasing his younger brother's girlfriend. They were the weirdest, but somehow the cutest couple he's ever seen. Itachi even noticed the stick up Sasuke's ass seemed to have pulled out slightly since he started dating her.

"Sorry to cut your date short," Itachi said as he shot Sakura an apologetic look, "but Sasuke-chan has to come with me to a company dinner tonight. Did you forget, Otouto?"

"Oh sh-" Sasuke widened his eyes as he glanced over at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and beamed at her boyfriend. "It's okay! I don't mind. But first, show me how to integrate this stupid integral!" She pointed to her textbook as if it was a demon from hell.

Sasuke smirked as he remembered their earlier predicament that led to the events on the bed. He turned towards Itachi. "I'll drive her home after this?"

"Make sure you're ready by six." Itachi said, and nodded towards Sakura. "Get home safe. Hope integrals treat you better than this asshole." He pointed towards his brother.

Sakura giggled, but Sasuke was not amused.

As soon as Itachi left, Sasuke turned around and smirked deeply, his plans for revenge whirling inside his mind. "Now where were we?"

If there's one thing she hates, it's being tickled.

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

The evening went by in a flash and Karin found herself in Suigestu's apartment after a dinner and movie. They were on his bed, and hotly making out. In her mind, she felt something was off, but decided against it. Plus, Suigestu only had one beer, and was obviously sober. She said nothing his hands roamed downwards and stopped at her thighs.

"Sui-"

Karin's vibrant red eyes widened as Suigestu's hand went up her shirt and fiddled with her bra strap as his other hand began unbuttoning her blouse.

"Wait!" Karin shot up and covered her chest with her arms. She felt her lips bruising and a mark beginning to form on her neck. "What are," she gulped, "we doing?"

"Don't you love me?" Suigestu said in a sad tone.

Within the dark, she could tell his purple eyes were looking at her intensely. Karin panted slowly as she realized what he was implying – he wanted sex. But she was still a virgin and being pregnant was not on her "to-do" lists before university. He didn't even have a condom. Obviously she loved him, but wasn't this too early?

"I do. I really do!" Karin said, taking Suigestu's hand, "But I want our first time to be special! And we don't have a condom." She threw in hastily, hoping he could change his mind.

Suigestu got up from the bed with a grunt and walked towards the washroom.

"What-"

"I'm taking off my contacts. It's bugging me." Suigestu hissed.

Karin widened her eyes as his tone and whimpered. She really wanted to do it – she really wanted to do it with _him_ but she felt uncomfortable. Karin didn't want to be just a _fuck_ to him. Her mother always told her that it should be someone who loved her as much as she loved him, and definitely after marriage. But most girls in her high school were doing it anyways. Wasn't it okay? None of them were pregnant.

Suigestu came back with a package and his contacts off. Gone were his purple orbs, and instead laid shimmering emerald. He always hated them because he felt it clashed with his silver hair.

"Condom." Suigestu threw it on the bed and stood in front of Karin, whose arms were still covering her chest.

Karin looked down at it. She may be one of the most attractive and popular girls in school, but she didn't want to be known as one who goes around doing it. She's avoided all advances – that is, until now.

"Would this be your first time?" Karin whimpered out, looking into his eyes.

Suigestu avoided her gaze and looked down at the bed. "No."

"How many were there before me?"

There was a silent tension in the air as Karin squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for an answer not over 10. Suigestu sighed and sat down on the bed, dipping it slightly.

"Karin, you know I'm with you for a reason, right?" His voice was low and soft.

She nodded.

"In the past, I was a person I never wanted to be. I love you a lot."

"I love you too." Karin opened her eyes and tearful scarlet met confused emerald.

"There were 18."

A light gasp escaped Karin's lips as a hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe it. There was no way.

"I swear I used a condom every time. I thought you understood that I loved you and that's why I wanted to do it without one." Suigestu raised his voice a little.

"18…?!" Karin felt tears slowly cascade down her cheeks.

"Baby, don't cry." Suigestu wiped it with his thumbs. "I'm clean. I promise. I know it's your first time and I promise to be gentle."

"I-"

"Don't you love me?" Suigestu finally asked, with a soft and gentle tone.

Karin looked up into her boyfriend's eyes and slowly nodded. She didn't know what to do. On one hand, she really loved him, but on the other, she knows she shouldn't. Her mom would have her head. And she always told her, "Don't have sex before marriage." But this man, he's changed just for her. It's been two years, and even though she caught him cheating once early in their relationship, he never did it after that. Karin took a deep breathe.

"It's our anniversary, babe."

"I'll be gentle."

"No matter what happens, I'll be by your side."

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

"Hey."

Sasuke parked the car and quickly turned towards his girlfriend. She looked out of it. Sasuke couldn't explain it, but she looked tired, exhausted even.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

If anyone was asked to describe Sasuke's personality, the words rude, angry, stoic, and emotionless bastard would fly out of their mouth. But in front of Sakura, he was a totally different person. Sakura didn't mind always seeing his soft side, but knowing she was worrying him, worried her.

"Yeah." She replied softly and barely audible.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

After a few moments of silence, Sakura opened her mouth. "My dad said he wanted to talk tonight. He sounded serious. And you know he's never serious."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Then why are you-"

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Sakura whimpered. "What if I have to move? What if he doesn't approve of me going to medical school? He's never asked to have a serious talk! He's always a goofy, go-lucky kind of guy. He's always supportive of my decisions, but it sounded like it was something very severe and-"

Sasuke pulled her into a hug – well, the best he could since they were both sitting in the front of the car. He smelt her strawberry shampoo and let out a breath.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

Sakura nodded into his embrace.

"How about this?" Sasuke let her go. "If anything goes wrong, just call me. " For once, Sasuke smiled, knowing just the quirks of his lips would make Sakura a bit happier. "No matter what happens, I'll be by your side."

Sakura gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Thank you."

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

Karin stood in the washroom with a mix of emotions.

She was dazed.

She was confused.

She was angry.

She was frustrated.

She was scared.

Without a thought, she ran out of her house, clutching her purse and speeding down the stairs. She reached Suigestu's apartment in record time. The security guard recognized her and opened the door, tipping his hat as she flew by. Karin felt a growing uncomfortable feeling within her stomach as she neared his apartment door.

As she neared the door, she heard noises – moans and grunts.

"Suigestu. Are you sure this is okay?"

Pant.

"What do you mean?"

There was a gasp.

"Why are you so tight?"

Grunt.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Another pant.

"Karen or something?"

"She was just a bet. Took two years, but she was a great _fuck_ nevertheless."

Pant.

"Are you ready? I feel it coming."

"Does that-OH!"

Grunt.

"What?"

Pant.

"Hmmm, you're breaking up with her?"

There was a bunch of screams and pants before it all died down.

"Hell, she doesn't even know I've been cheating on her with you for the past two years."

A woman's laugh echoed throughout the apartment.

Karin felt tears stream down her face and she clamped her hand over her mouth. She guessed they were in such a rush, they forgot to close the door. Wanting to see nothing more, she moved to leave but accidentally tripped instead, pushing the door open. Suigestu looked up at the noise and widened his eyes.

"Oh hell no."

"Babe, what are- Oh."

Both naked bodies scrambled off the floor of his apartment for something to cover themselves with. Karin widened her eyes at the individual next to him. It was the girl she caught him with the first time.

"You lying," Karin hissed, stalking into the room with every syllable, "cheating bastard."

Before she could even think, she threw her fist back and punched him straight up in the jaw, causing the other woman to scream loudly. Suigestu flew back, his clothes sagging as he fumbled for something to hold onto. A tooth flew out and his nose began to run down with blood. The woman screamed and ran into his washroom, too scared to do anything.

"You bitch!"

Karin felt her vision blur as she dug into her purse, ignoring his swearing.

"This."

Suigestu grabbed her wrist.

"It's yours!"

She screamed, flinging the stick straight into his chest. The stick plopped off his chest and onto the floor. Suigestu looked at it, eyes widen at the bright plus showing on the screen.

"You said you loved me. You promised you wouldn't cheat, and I find out you've been cheating with some other woman for our entire relationship?!" Karin screeched, stomping on his floor. She grabbed the nearest object, a cup, and threw it at him. "I was only a bet?! This whole relationship was a bet?! I'm carrying your fucking child now, asshole!"

Suigestu stood up, the situation finally sinking in. "Babe," he cooed softly, "look, I know things look bad-"

"Don't you babe me!" Karin screamed, pulling at her hair. "I was so stupid. I was so _fucking stupid_."

Suigestu's calm and boyfriend-like composure changed and he narrowed his eyes. "Get rid of it then. Abort it. I don't want it. What do you think people would say?" He sneered at her. "I'm not the one carrying the baby. We're done anyways."

He picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I'm glad I only had to put up with you for two years. Please, you think I would actually support you through pregnancy? My dad would murder me if he knew I impregnated a girl – a high school one no less." Karin felt the words stab her through the heart. "I have my tuition to pay for. You deal with this mess. Now get out."

Get out.

Not just his apartment, but his life.

Karin widened her eyes at his words and turned around, no fire left to burn him with. He didn't care about her.

He never did.

She felt her world shatter around her; fragments of memories began playing like a reel as her eyes darted around his apartment – his couch, his bedroom, his kitchen – everything reminded her of the times they spent together.

"Get out!"

Suigestu grabbed her violently by the arm, and dragged her by the arm towards his door. She screamed and kicked as hot tears exploded out of her eyes.

Pushing her out, she yelled as loud as she could, "I hope you rot in hell, you sick bastard."

She spat in his face and he slammed the door in shock.

Karin ran out of the building and into the streets, and ran,

and ran,

and ran,

and ran,

and ran until she had trouble breathing. She broke down crying, and the people passing by gave her weird looks. Sobbing, she curled into a ball near an alleyway and cried. She felt hot tears full of betrayal, pain and hurt cascade down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth on the streets. She felt the snot clogging up her nose as she gasped for air to breathe. Karin cried – she cried for herself, she cried for Suigestu, she cried for that bitch that he cheated on with, she cried for her unborn child, she cried for her parents, and she cried for her future.

She didn't know how much time passed, but she felt the night air wrap around her comfortably. Staggering up, she walked home, not bothering to take the bus. The night air cooled her down as her feet screamed out for mercy. They were probably bleeding by now.

An unknown amount of time passed before she reached home – no, this wasn't home. This was a hell hole. The moment she opened her door, she felt an arm grab her and throw her onto the floor.

"What the hell is this?!"

A pregnancy test box was thrown onto her chest as a resounding _SLAP! _was heard. Karin felt a stinging pain as she widened her eyes and gingerly touched the place her father just slapped her with.

"Are you pregnant?"

Karin nodded slowly as she felt fresh tears flow from her eyes again. Her dad, enraged, picked up a chair and threw it at her, purposely missing. She felt the soft, hurried paddles of her mother's footsteps behind her.

"What's going on?!" Her voice yelled.

"She's pregnant. I told you that good for nothing boy-"

"He dumped me." Karin clutched her head, not wanting to hear any of this. "He was only using me! She felt hot tears fall like waterfalls down her cheeks and onto the floor. "He was only," she sobbed loudly, "using me."

"You little-" Karin felt her arm being grabbed again and another slap ricocheting her head towards the side. The stinging feeling felt less painful this time, but it hurt nevertheless. "You are a disgrace. You are a senior in high school and you're pregnant?! What about your future?!"

He raised his hand again and Karin closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

"Stop!"

Her mother grabbed Karin and hid her behind her. "What the hell do you think you're doing? This is your daughter-"

"She is a disgrace!"

"She is your blood!"

"She needs to abort it!"

"That is her decision-"

"This is my household-"

"Our household!"

"I refuse to let her live here. Abort it."

"That is no daughter of mine! She cannot go to university like this. What is she going to do for the rest of the school year?!"

Karin whimpered as the screaming melted into the background. She stood up, wobbling, and slowly went to her room. She touched her stomach. Months later, it'll be swollen and big. She took off her jacket, and laid it carefully on her chair. Taking a deep breath, Karin let it out in staggers as her breath hitched.

She wanted to die.

But there is now life inside of her.

She couldn't.

Suddenly, her door slammed open and her father's red face appeared. Her mother was behind him, screaming and hitting him with her fists.

"Get out of this house or abort it. I refuse to let you live here any longer with that wretched _thing_ inside of you."

"This _thing_," Karin stood up, trying to be strong, but her shaking gave away her fear, "is my baby. I will not abort it!" She said in a strong tone.

Her mother screeched behind her father, "You can't kick her out!"

"I can and I will. Watch me."

All of a sudden, Karin felt herself being dragged, and she had no more willpower to scream, struggle or shout.

'D_éjà vu,' she thought dryly. _

After being thrown out, Karin felt her head smack violently onto the cement floor. A gush of blood slowly seeped down the side of her face. Moments later, she felt a bag and multiple articles of clothing thrown at her, and the door slamming while the voices of her mother and father echoed angrily behind it.

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

The air was tense as her father sat down across her silently.

"Sakura," her father's tone was soft, "did you eat yet?"

Sakura nodded, her bubblegum hair shaking softly. She didn't want to meet his eye – she knew something was off, but she didn't know what.

"Sakura, look at me." She looked up, meeting his lone right eye. "Why are you so silent?"

She shrugged – she honestly didn't know; she just had a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Is it because," he paused, "you had a bad feeling about today?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered softly.

"Sakura, you know I love you a lot, right?" her father said, "and your mother too."

At the mention of her mother, Sakura looked up and gazed gently at the picture of the three of them on the counter. Five years ago, her mother passed away to cancer. At times, Sakura still can't get over it, but she knows her mother did not suffer when she passed – she had smiled, patted her head, and said, "I love you" with her final breath.

"Come here."

Her father enveloped her in a hug, and kissed her softly on the top of her head. "You know I love you a lot, right?"

"Yeah."

He let her go and sat her down.

"What's my name?"

"Is this a trick question?" Sakura gave her father a confused look. She gazed over his silver hair and shining red eye. "Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "I think the best way to tell you is to show you."

Kakashi pulled out a binder, and passed a single sheet of paper to her. It was slightly crumbled, and you could tell it was old by the yellowing of the sheet. Reading the black large print, she looked up.

"My birth certificate…?" Sakura raised her eyebrows. Kakashi motioned forward, and she continued reading. When her eyes passed over her name, she dropped the piece of paper. "Haruno…? I'm not…?"

Kakashi took Sakura's hand and held it lovingly, "I said it before, and you know your mother and I love you very much, right? We agreed that we would tell you someday after your 18th. Sakura, you're adopted, but that does not change how we feel about you."

Sakura began to shake, her hand trembling under her father's hold as her eyes darted from him, and then to the sheet.

"I'm adopted," she whispered, "I'm adopted."

Was her life a lie?

What part of her past was actually true?

Who was her mother?

"Sakura, please look at me," Kakashi said sadly, suddenly understanding the shock written across her face, "we've always treated you like our own. Your mother was barren; we couldn't have a baby, and we really wanted a child – that's why we adopted."

Sakura felt her eyes fill with tears. Did her mother not want her?

"Who," Sakura gulped, "was my mother?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't know. All I know was that she had you at 18, and she couldn't keep you. She put you up for adoption hoping you have a better life. Trust me, it wasn't because she didn't love you; she loved you that much, and that's why she left."

There was a pause as Kakashi enveloped her into a hug and Sakura began to tremble.

"Was she Japanese?" Sakura whispered under her breath, but her father heard it.

"Korean."

Sakura shut her eyes as tears poured out. She wasn't sure why she was crying – it was just a lot to take in at the moment. A few sheets of tissue were pressed into her hands and the arms wrapped tightly around her again.

"The teddy bear on your bed was from her. We made sure you kept it all these years. She loved you a lot, Sakura. And please, don't think your mother and I never looked at you any differently. We treated you as our own." Kakashi explained with a soft and soothing tone.

Sakura hiccupped, and looked at her father with a blurry vision, "I want some time alone right now."

Kakashi looked sadly at her but nodded, "I'll keep the birth certificate here if you want it later."

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

"Karin?"

Karin looked up, rubbing her eyes as she tried to see who called her name.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to your cheek?"

Karin felt someone kneel beside her and gingerly touched her cheek. She blinked away the fatigue and widened her eyes at the person beside her.

"Kurenai…sensei?"

"Sweetheart, get up." Kurenai instructed as she took off her scarf, wrapping it around Karin's neck and hiding the bruise. "Come, my house is nearby." She looked at her bag of clothes and understood the situation. "Up! Up!"

Staggering to her feet, she felt her biology teacher grab her by the hand and lead her away. They walked in silence, but Karin was glad for it. Kurenai Yuhi was one of the strictest, but nicest teachers at Konoha Academy. Any other day, Karin would be running the opposite direction, but for once, she was glad she was found. With her cascading jet hair and scarlet eyes, many males fell in love with her youthful appearance – but unfortunately, she was married.

"Asuma, honey. We have a guest!"

A man with intense sideburns and beard came shuffling to the foyer of the house. The cigarette in his mouth was quickly gone and out the door when he saw Karin's bruising cheek and bloodshot eyes. Without a word, he led her by the shoulder into the kitchen where he quickly poured her a cup of tea. A blonde woman sat at the dinner table with the most striking golden eyes Karin has ever seen.

"What happened to you dear?" The woman's eyes quickly widened at the sight as she fumbled into her bag. A round, tin container appeared, and a strong aroma escaped as it was opened. "It's an herbal cream – it'll reduce the swelling."

Karin nodded numbly as the cool application was applied to her cheek lightly. She was thankful for the quiet and comfortable aura opposed to the violent and angry one of her house and Suigestu's apartment.

"Karin, this is my husband Asuma. He's a professor at the University of Konoha."

Karin widened her eyes, and looked up scared.

"This is Tsunade, a doctor at the Konoha Hospital."

"Oh you! I'm just an intern right now." Tsunade countered back, chuckling.

"Stop being modest! You're one of the best out there! A fit doctor, no doubt!"

Turning her attention back to her, Kurenai used her motherly tone.

"What happened?"

Karin darted her eyes at Asuma nervously, and he quickly got the hint.

"I'll go out for a quick smoke." He smiled warmly at her, "Everything's going to be alright. You have two lovely ladies taking care of you right now."

With a pat on his wife's shoulder, he sauntered out of the room, and Karin burst into tears again, spilling every detail of the story to them – from the pressure, to the relationship and to her parents kicking her out. Karin was glad for the silence and comforting pats and soothing shoulder rubs. As her tears reduced, Karin looked up to sincere scarlet and amber.

"Do you want to keep it?" Tsunade asked softly, a hand on Karin's.

Karin nodded. "I don't want to abort it. Although I can't support it, it's still a part of me inside." She rubbed her stomach, "If anything, I'll give it up for adoption! I can't abort it."

"Honey, we won't force you to abort, but you must understand carrying a baby is a _huge_ responsibility."

"I don't have anyone helping me, but I'll pull through, I promise!" Karin said, looking between the two women. "This baby has given me a reason to live. I…didn't want it at first, but seeing how cruel the world can be, I want to make sure this child is given a chance I was never given."

Kurenai gazed at her lovingly, "Karin, honey, do you have a place to stay right now?"

"No…"

"You can stay with us for now." She smiled.

"No offense, but I barely know you," Karin blurted out, and then quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

Both women laughed at her comment.

"I'm just offering. You may move out any time you like, but at the moment, I think you should stay - at least for nine months. Tsunade comes over often, so she can monitor your condition."

"I can't pay you," Karin said softly, "and I don't have anything to offer. I don't want to burden you or-"

"Let me tell you a secret," Kurenai said, smiling softly, "My parents kicked me out when I was 16. I also had a rough past. I know how you're feeling, and offering my place is the least I can do. I won't say a word to anyone at school."

Karin thought about it, and then slowly nodded.

But at the mention of school, she shuddered.

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura?"

The door of her room opened, and a familiar chicken-ass hair-style popped into her pastel green room. He gazed over the sobbing form on the bed and slowly closed the door. He tip-toed over to her bed, ensuring not to make much sound, and sat down beside her on the bed.

His presence was all she needed – nothing more.

She looked up, acknowledging him, and sniffled. She felt her nose clog from snot, and she sniffed harder. Sasuke didn't look disgusted, or appalled, but he looked worried. He picked her up and moved her over a bit, so there was space for him to sit. Sakura propped herself up and placed her face into the crook of his neck – her favorite spot.

"What happened?" He asked softly, running his hand through her hair again comfortingly. "Your dad called me."

At the mention of her father, Sakura stopped breathing for a moment. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered, hiccupping once, "what would you do if you felt your life was a lie the entire time?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows in a confused manner. "Hn?"

Sakura lifted her face from his neck and wiped her eyes with both sleeves of her crewneck. "I'm adopted."

Sasuke's expression didn't change.

"So?"

Sakura flabbergasted at his response. "What do you mean, _"So?"?_ I'm adopted!"

Sasuke sighed and pulled Sakura back into his chest, but this time with her back leaning against his chest, his arms around her waist, and his legs extended on her bed. He wasn't a man of many words, but for now, he knew he needed to comfort her.

"You're still Sakura. Hatake, or whatever your real name is, means nothing." Sasuke started off, "Kakashi loves you a lot, and your mother did too – they've always treated you like their own. Whether or not you're adopted shouldn't make up your identity." Sasuke stopped, kissing the top of her head. "You're still the Sakura that loves mint chocolate chip, hates spicy food, loves wearing my football jersey to sleep, clicks her tongue every time she's annoyed, and twitches her mouth when she's catches her father reading Icha Icha."

Sakura felt her eyes softened and she pulled out of his embrace and turned around.

"I don't doubt Kakashi not loving me as his daughter, but," Sakura gazed into Sasuke's deep onyx ones, "what about my mother? Why did she give me up? How much did she suffer? She was only 18, Sasuke-kun, when she had me. Think about it – how much shit did she go through in school? Did she get disowned? Was she ridiculed? Why didn't she choose to abort me? Did anyone help her? What about her family? What about my Father? Did he help her or was he an asshole?" Sakura took a deep breath after that rush pounding through her head, "I have so many questions, and no answers. All I know is that my mother's name is Haruno, that this teddy," she picked it off the side of her bed, "was from her, and that I'm not actually Japanese – I'm Korean."

Sasuke took her hand and stroked it lovingly, listening to every word she was saying. She didn't need anyone to comfort her – she needed someone to listen.

"That leaves the question," Sakura whispered, "should I look for my biological mother, or does she not want to see me?"

When she was done expressing her concerns, she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, and into his deep onyx orbs, which held nothing but love. The cold, hard, stoic, emotionless bastard that most people thought he was had turned into an understanding man. He stopped rubbing her hand, and pulled her into another crushing embrace.

"You are Haruno Sakura – a woman that Hatake Kakashi and Rin raised to be a beautiful woman. Nothing more, nothing less."

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

Karin rubbed her belly of four months. It was definitely showing now, and she walked around school with her head held up high. By now, everyone knew she was pregnant, and many knew of Suigestu's fiasco. Despite that, she still attended school.

"Isn't that the slut with the baby?"

"I heard she used to have sex with a lot of guys."

"Who knew she had so many guys wrapped around her finger?"

"Why didn't she abort it?"

"What a whore!"

Karin sat down with her lunch at the end of the lunch room – an empty table. She pulled out the lunch that Tsunade prepared for her to ensure all necessary nutrients were passed through her body and into the baby. Karin smiled at her stomach and rubbed it lovingly.

As soon as she was almost done her lunch, she felt a wet substance pour down her face. She widened her face as a white liquid plopped onto her school uniform. A milk carton was thrown on the table.

"Whoops. Sorry." A snickering voice said, "I didn't see you over your huge stomach. Hey, after that's out, do you think you can give my friend a try? He used to be really desperate to try to get you to notice him."

Karin flipped her hair up, raking through the milk and shaking it out. With all the dignity she had, she closed her lunch and stood up.

"I hope one day you realize that bitchy attitude you have leaves everyone a sour taste in their mouth." Karin patted the girl on the shoulder, "I feel sorry for you, Kin. Maybe post-secondary would change you, but that's only _if_ you get in."

With that, Karin flipped her hair over her shoulder and sauntered out of the lunchroom, with everyone eye's on her.

"That-that-that slut!"

"Kin! Calm down! You can't hit a pregnant lady!"

Once in the washroom, Karin closed the stall and sat down on the toilet.

Moments later, a sobbing could be heard.

She cried for her baby.

She cried for herself.

"I'll keep you safe. Don't worry," Karin cooed while rubbing her stomach, "I'll keep you safe."

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

"Are you sure, Sakura?" Kakashi asked, holding the piece of paper in his hands.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, looking at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be the one opening this?"

"No!" Sakura flounced around the living room, the energy seeping through her like crazy. "You open it! Or you open it! Someone that's not me open it!"

Sasuke sighed, and grabbed the letter opener, looking at his girlfriend with her face in a cushion, screaming. Kakashi gave him a pointed look and Sasuke shrugged.

"Alright," Kakashi said with glee, "Haruno Sakura," she changed her name a few months back, "the woman who applied to the medical program that accepts only 20 students to go straight into the Medical School of Konoha…"

Sasuke opened the letter, and quickly skimmed it. "Oh shit." Sasuke slipped out, and re-read the paper again.

"What?!" Sakura screamed, taking her face out of the pillow.

"You got in." Kakashi and Sasuke said at the same time, eyes wide with pride.

Sakura shot up and tackled both males to the ground, screaming with glee.

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

"There you are!" Karin yelped as her arm was suddenly yanked and she was shoved against the shelves of ramen. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Mom?!" Karin widened her eyes as her mother embraced her and kissed her temple.

"Karin, honey." Her mother's eyes were full of tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry for everything."

Karin's scarlet eyes softened as she looked at the deep eye bags of her mother. "It's alright, mom. I'm okay!" She patted her stomach. "See, I'm healthy and so is the baby." Karin beamed at her mother, expecting the same response.

Karin's mother looked at her stomach with a mix of emotions, but nevertheless, Karin could tell what she was feeling. She jerked her hand away from her mom.

"I'm keeping the baby no matter what you or dad thinks."

"But honey, think of your future-"

"I'm keeping the baby!" Karin screeched, loud enough for the entire market to hear. "I don't care what you or dad believe. I am an adult."

Karin's mom looked around nervously, "Karin, honey. Listen to me, its better if-"

"Excuse me." A woman with flaming red hair and a male with bright blond hair appeared beside Karin, a narrow expression appearing on the woman's determined face. "Is this woman bothering you ma'am? I can call security."

"I'm her mother-"

"You are no mother of mine." Karin hissed harshly, eyes narrowing.

Karin's mother widened her eyes, as her mouth gaped open, and slowly but without a word, stepped back, and walked away. She understood she had no significance in her life anymore. When she was out of sight, the couple softened their expressions and looked at Karin.

"That seems heavy. Let me help you." The male, with one basket in hand, took Karin's basket with his other.

"Oh no, that's fine." Karin quickly said, trying to grab it back.

"Nonsense!" The woman with red hair waved her hand. "Let us help you. A woman such as yourself should not be carrying such heavy loads. I'm also expecting myself!" She patted her stomach with glee, and smiled brightly at her. Her only response was to smile back and nod.

In the end, the couple did not only carry her basket, but also paid for her groceries, and drove her home.

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

"Tsunade-sama!"

A woman with bright amber eyes looked up from the medical chart she was looking at. "Yes?"

"We have narrowed down the interns, based on their qualifications, that came straight of the Medical School of Konoha. Would you like to look at them?" A nurse held five folders in her hands.

Tsunade opened her hands, and five folders plopped into her hands. She set down the chart she was looking at and opened the first one, scanned over the name, and widened her eyes. Closing the folder, she gave it back to the nurse.

"This one."

"But Tsunade-sama, you haven't looked at the other-"

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk. "My final decision is Haruno Sakura. No questions."

"Yes, Tsunade sama." The nurse _ran_ out of her office as Tsunade sat back in her chair, and sighed deeply, hoping her intuition was correct.

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

Karin hummed as she combed through her hair cheerfully, placing a clip that Kurenai had bought her the previous weekend into her hair. She smiled at her reflection and tilted her head. Although her belly was quite large, she still had an amazing figure for a pregnant woman. She felt her stomach kick, and she stared at her bulge, placing a hand softly on it.

"Hey, do you think cherry red or- Oh gosh. It's the _pregnant whore_." A sneer was followed by the comment.

Karin felt a pang of hurt shoot through her heart, but she held her composure. Smiling at them, she gave them a warm look.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

One of them gave her a disgusted look. "Did your daddy dump you?" She cooed mockingly at her stomach. "I guess it's predictable since your mom was such a slut to sleep around in the first place."

Karin's composure stiffened at the words. "I do not sleep around," she said calmly, breathing deeply through her mouth the way Kurenai taught her to calm down, "but if that is what you believe, then so be it."

Without another word, Karin walked towards the exit before she loses her temper. She hoped her baby did not get her temper. A girl within the group stepped forward, tripping Karin as she walked past.

"Whoops." She said with fake sincerity. "I hope I didn't give you a miscarriage."

Karin caught herself with the fall, leaning on the floor on her elbows and shins. She panted, her eyes dilating and a warm fluid flowing down her body.

"Ew. Look, she accidentally pissed herself."

Karin slowly turned her head in shock, her pupils tiny and her face pale.

"I don't think she pissed-"

"My water broke," Karin whispered in a panicked tone, "my water broke."

The girls froze, unsure about what to do at the moment. They huddled together and whimpered, contemplating between running away and helping the student they just bullied.

"My water broke, you _fucking idiots_." Karin screeched, panting on the ground, "Go get a teacher!"

Screaming, the one that tripped her broke away and ran into the hallway. Moments later, Kurenai appeared in the doorway, eyes wide at Karin whimpering on the floor.

"Move!" She ordered the girls, "I'll deal with you later!" Her attention was brought back to the panting woman on the ground, "Karin, it's going to be okay." She said, flipping Karin so she was on her back, "Tsunade will be with you at the hospital, and everything's going to be alright."

Karin nodded meekly as sirens sounded in the background of the school. Due to the shuffles in the background, Karin knew the student body was just waiting through those doors. It all passed by so quickly – the ambulance quickly placed Karin on a stretcher, wheeled her out of the school, and transferred her on the hospital bed. With the guidance of Tsunade, the most promising intern at the hospital, and Kurenai and Asuma on both sides, Karin gave birth to a healthy seven pound, seven ounces baby twelve hours later.

"Oh," Karin sobbed, holding the bundle in her arms, "she's beautiful."

Kurenai gave her a loving look, and patted Karin's head softly. "She is, and so is her mother."

Asuma hide his throbbing hand as he gave her a weak smile, "If anything, I bet she'll have your strength." Karin blushed sheepishly at the comment, "I think I'll go for a smoking break right now."

"I'm sorry!" Karin called out as he disappeared beyond the doors.

Kurenai used a piece of cloth and wiped away the sweat on her forehead. "Have you thought about her name? She has the most unique pink hair, I must say." She motioned towards the wisps of hair on the baby's head.

Karin glanced curiously at it, and smiled. "Sakura. I'll name her Sakura."

"Well then," Tsunade said, taking off her mask as she sat on the other side of Karin, "welcome to the world, Haruno Sakura."

_._

_._

_._

_. wonder . wonder . wonder ._

_._

_._

_._

"Stop fidgeting," Sasuke murmured, placing a hand on top of Sakura's, "you'll be fine."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined, grasping his hand tightly. "She personally hand-picked me to become an intern, but I've never met her. I was told she was working overseas in Korea for the last five years and only came back last week. It's been five years! What if I'm not what she expected?"

"Listen to yourself," Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked, "you were _hand-picked_. You won't disappoint. You never do." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Sakura wrinkled her nose at his overload of cologne. "Now finish your shift and I'll pick you up later for the dinner."

"It's at six. Don't forget!"

"Aa."

Sakura pouted and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before exiting the car and back into the hospital. The moment she entered the hospital, she was ushered into the emergency room.

"What happened?" Sakura asked in a demanding voice, looking at the flurry of bodies being rolled around.

"A bus crashed," A nurse said, "there are two dead and four injured – three are critical."

Sakura snapped on a pair of latex gloves and mask, and began to work. Her nervousness completely diminished as she began to order nurses around – two had to be moved into surgery and one had to be put on life support. Her aura and ability to command the workers was an admired trait of all employees – one could tell that Haruno Sakura was made to work in the hospital. Two hours later, Sakura grabbed the last case and walked into the designated room.

"Miss, you're very lucky to have sustained minor injuries!" Sakura said, skimming the report quickly. "A small concussion and a few minor cuts and bruises – but despite this, I have to give you a check-up as per protocol before allowing you to leave." She dropped the sheet and looked over at her patient. "I hope you don't mind."

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I'll be treating you today, Miss-" Sakura looked down at the sheet again.

"Karin. Haruno Karin."

* * *

_. f . i . n ._

_3_

* * *

**If I have offended anyone with this one-shot, I apologize in advance and I will remove it as soon as you PM me.**

**Read and review? (: PLEASE - This was one of my longer one-shots and I'll really appreciate if you dropped a comment, whether short, long, or just full of keyboard smashes. I SEE YOU ALL FAVORITING, SO DROP ME A REVIEW? (: **

**Peace&&Love!**

**- sado-chan**

**p.s. - I know it seems more like a Karin story but...y'know, SasuSaku all up in there, and all be SasuSaku all day with me so deal with it. (:**


End file.
